Dan and Jeff
Dan and Jeff CBBC 2008-2009 =Dan and Jeff= From Ed and Oucho Wiki http://edandoucho.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dan_and_Jeff.jpgDan And Jeff are best friends, who presented CBBC until 29/11/09. Together they form the perfect comedy double-act, with Jeff usually attempting to keep Dan on-track. When they first started weekday mornings during the Summer Holiday's, Jeff arrived on time and welcomed the viewers to their new time-slot, leaving Dan to run in late, still in his pyjama's having "forgotten what a ridiculously early start" it was. This immediately summed up their relationship, and allowed the audience to see just what to expect from these often surreal, but always brilliant, entertainers. Outside of the CBBC Office, they are known for their Potted Potter and Pirates shows, have achieved sell-out runs at the Edinburgh Fringe, and have taken the shows as far afield as Australasia. Presenting Dan & Jeff took charge of The_CBBC_office full-time ''in May (having previously presented weekends) when Ed and Oucho left to film Transmission_Impossible_with_Ed_and_Oucho, and continued presenting in different time-slots (moving from mornings to weekends, to afternoons and back again) until they left the office on the 29/11/09 to pursue their stage career. Along the way they gained many regular features, such as Paint Jeff (in which viewers sent in idea's to make Jeff's face "more exciting") Nap Snaps (where viewers were encouraged to balance as many items as possible on sleeping friends, family and pets, and send the evidence to Dan) The Mild Achievement Awards and Ask A Stupid Question (where viewers did just that)and also Gnomes (pronouced G-nomes) report where viewers reported sightings of gnomes. Dan and Jeff only ever made 2 appearances in the office as guests on Ed and Oucho but made many appearances on Iain and Hacker,mainly as a imaginary band called Screaming Crayon Revival or to promote their weekends on a Friday. Characters Dan and Jeff had many regular characters, who would turn up to cause havoc in the office. 'Randy T Richburger- "Love? What do you wanna go and mention a thing like that for, boy?" 'A crazy American, with more money than sense; Randy was an art collector that would appear after the Paint Jeff feature, and demand to buy Jeff's face. Often Jeff would distract him by mentioning "love"- sometimes intentionally, to get him to leave. He would then recount tales of his life, and show that he does prefer money over everything else. Often irritating Jeff; he was one of the recurring characters and was played by Dan. '''Kev The Bear- ''"Can I eat your face?" A talk-show host that happened to be a Man-Eating Bear. His "guests" including Sam Nixon, Iain Stirling and Big Howard, were kept in a cage, for their own safety and interviewed by Kev. The interview would always culminate in Kev asking if he could eat them. Kev was one of Dan's creations. '''The Sofa People- ''"Proof that giants do exist!"'' The Big Big Cheese's sofa has 2 inhabitants- Fluff (played by Dan) is determined to convince his friend that there is another World above "the mighty and fearful springs" and throughout the weekends he would bring proof that the "giants" did exist- including a mobile phone, lemonade and a gingerbread man. The leader (Wise One-played by Jeff) was firm in his belief that no-one could possibly live above them and came up with bizarre reasons to oppose Fluff's clear evidence. (Copied from the Ed and Oucho wiki by the creator because the wiki will be deleted)